


Augenblick

by lisachan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Zlatan ha vissuto la sua intera esistenza nella convinzione di essere il più forte – inafferrabile, inarrestabile, irresistibile.
Relationships: Zlatan Ibrahimović & José Mourinho
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Augenblick

**Author's Note:**

> E' sempre un piacere tornare da questi due <3
> 
> Scritta per la W6 del COWT #10, M2, prompt: "Augenblick (Tedesco) Letteralmente "in un batter d'occhio" un fugace momento decisivo che però risulta momentaneamente eterno ed incredibilmente pieno di significato".

Lo vede arrivare, lo aspetta mentre si avvicina lentamente, e quando posa gli occhi su di lui per la prima volta da vicino le sue certezze si sgretolano in un istante.

Zlatan ha vissuto la sua intera esistenza nella convinzione di essere il più forte – inafferrabile, inarrestabile, irresistibile. Il vento, la marea, una tempesta. Una forza della natura. Qualcosa con cui confrontarsi e dalla quale lasciarsi sconfiggere.

Non ha mai dubitato della propria forza o della propria risolutezza. Non ha mai dubitato di essere il migliore – tecnicamente, umanamente, emotivamente, su ogni livello dell’essere umano. Si è affinato, negli anni, per diventare acciaio infrangibile. Si è forgiato, sul campo e fuori, per non dover mai chinare il capo di fronte a nessuno. Il più preparato, il più talentuoso, il più dedicato durante gli allenamenti. Il più concentrato, il più brillante. Irreprensibile, ha scalato la montagna che lo separava dal successo, ed ora che si trova in cima, e guarda tutti dall’alto, sente il terreno franargli sotto i piedi.

Di fronte a lui c’è un uomo. Minuto, dai capelli che più che ingrigirsi già s’imbiancano. È rilassato, a suo agio nella propria pelle, sembra non dare peso a niente di ciò che lo circonda.

Sembra non dare peso a lui.

Eppure non è così.

José Mourinho è un gigante. Dietro l’apparente calma dei suoi gesti si nasconde la forza di un uragano, la determinazione di un intero esercito. Costantemente in lotta contro chiunque, perché la guerra è l’unico mezzo che conosce per affermarsi. Contro chi non ha mai creduto in lui, contro chi, chiamandolo _il portoghese_ , lo ha trattato come un estraneo, e dunque inferiore, finché non si è preso tutto.

Mourinho lo guarda dritto negli occhi, senza imbarazzi, senza vergogna, e dice che ha un piano per lui. Gli dice che, se resterà al suo fianco, non ci sarà mai un limite alle cose che saranno in grado di fare, ai trofei che potranno vincere, agli onori di cui potranno ricoprirsi. Gli dice che fremeva nell’attesa di incontrarlo, che sente già che non resterà deluso. Dettaglia ogni istante del loro futuro professionale insieme, parla già di schemi, di ritmi, di incontri, di tutti i momenti condivisi che li aspettano, in ritiro, in spogliatoio, sul campo, nella vita di tutti i giorni.

Gli parla, allo stesso tempo, come un padre, come una guida spirituale e come un fottuto amante che stia per chiedergli di sposarlo.

Sulla Pinetina il cielo è così azzurro da sembrare finto, splende un sole da suicidio e l’erba, riflettendone i raggi, è quasi accecante, ma nulla splende più degli occhi di quest’uomo che gli dice che per lui ha un piano come se stesse per elencargli i dettagli del piano di Dio in persona per il suo futuro.

Zlatan si è scritto sulla pelle che solo Dio può giudicarlo.

José ha già detto pubblicamente che, con tutto il rispetto, sotto Dio c’è solo lui.

E forse, prima di arrivare in cima a quell’altra montagna, a Zlatan toccherà farsi giudicare da chi si trova già un passo sopra di lui.


End file.
